Nothing Is What it Seems
by OneCrazyAirhead
Summary: What happens when Vash Comes back, and invites a friend of his past to take care of Knives? A friend that is a girl! Will Meryl get jealous or will love prevail?
1. Default Chapter

OK. Here it is.... I hope it's good! Please **_REVIEW_**!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

****

Nothing is what it seems.

Chapter 1: Wistful thinking

Meryl heaved a sigh, _I wonder where he is now...Is he alive?... _She frantically shook her head, as if that would shake a very special gunman from her thoughts.

"Grr" she murmured.

"Something wrong Meryl? Why are you shaking your head like that?" a happy Milly asked.

"EHheheheheheheh.." Meryl laughed nervously, thinking of what to say.

"Are you thinking of Mr. Va-" Milly started.

"NO! I was just... just.. shaking of some fly!" Meryl quickly explained.

"Oh!, Is that the new way to get rid of flies? Wait, there's flies in the house again?"

Meryl sat, still laughing nervously. "It's fine now Milly!, It's gone!"

"But Meryl, like my little sister always said, 'a house well kept, is a house welcome to visitors'" Milly explained, a smile on her lips.

"What does a fly have to do with a visitor?" Meryl asked doubtfully.

"well, I'm speaking of Mr. Vash of course! Wouldn't want him to come and find this house all filthy!"

"Milly, It was just one fly..." Meryl pointed out " Vash is not going think this house is filthy because of a fly. I've thought about it and he can be pretty weird, but he won't freak out if he sees a fly! I'm sure he has seen worse things!"

"So you have thought of him?!" Millyquestioned inocently, a a bigger grin plastered on her face.

"Eh... No of course I haven't thought of that broom-haired idiot!" Meryl answered, her face growing a crimson red.

"Are you sure Meryl? You've been staring of in space more the usual, and you don't do that quite often! What do you think about?" Milly reasoned.

Meryl sat quietly for a moment fro a moment before answering. "I've been getting tired more easily! That's all, more pressure! Much more work!!!"

"Meryl, that usually makes you work more! Stop fooling yourself, You think of Mr. Vash more then you thing of anything else in this Vast planet!" Milly countered.

"Milly, I don't-" Meryl desperately began.

"Oh Meryl, you don't fool me!" Milly ended the conversation, smiling with eyes that hid wisdom beyond her knowledge.

"ohhh" Meryl sighed and turned her gaze to the open window. Her thoughts turned to what had been on her mind a moment before. She didn't like waiting for him to show up. Her eyes watered at the thought. _Please come back, _ she pleaded, _I need you..._

Milly watched as Meryl's face crumple and tears almost leave her eyes, she knew how much she missed the goofy outlaw. She smiled at the thought of Mr. Vash eating a box of doughnuts. She approached Meryl and placed a hand of her shoulder for support.

Meryl felt her friend's hand on her shoulder, and began to shake. 

"You sure miss him huh?" Milly said softly

Meryl managed a chuckle " Who could miss that goofball?... but then again, who couldn't? "

There was a welcomed silence after Meryl's forced statement.

But the unasked question still lingered.

Meryl broke the silence this time, unable to bear it any longer, wanting some sort of reassurance. She needed something to hold on to, to keep her feeble hopes alive. "Do you think that he'll come back?"

Milly looked at her friend and the back to the open window. "No" Meryl gasped, feeling her breath in her lungs suffocating her. " I don't think Mr. Vash will come back, I know he will."

Meryl breathes a sigh of relief, "I hope so Milly, for my sake, I hope so..."

The dessert sands seemed to swallow him. A lone man with a burden on his shoulders he had not been able to leave behind. A tall, blonde, aqua-eyed legend walked though the vastness of the dessert, in a journey that was taking longer then expected.

"I sure wish you were a lot lighter Knives..." Vash spoke to the unconscious man. Vash kept going, revering about what he was going to do next. _I can't just waltz in though and say "hey Meryl, It's been a long time! Well, three months and I was just wondering, could I stay with you? OH yeah, my brother too. He might be a little dangerous.... " NO NO Meryl would have my head! _ Vash shivered despite the heat at the thought of having Meryl mad at him....again.... but it brought a smile to think of seeing her.

He quickened his pace to his destination. _So maybe they will accept me, but my brother? Not even I would be too keen to have a killing machine in my house! _ Vash sighed, and looked up at the blue sky _There has to be a way to control him when he wakes up..._He desperately raked his brain for an idea.

He stopped in mid-step.

__

I got it!... but will she help me? I sure hope so....

With newfound hope in his heart, he changed his destination.

A/N: so how it??? Please review!! I'll have more if you liked it!


	2. Long Way Home

Thank You all for your reviews, you have inspired me! More Thanks on the bottom of the page!

For those of you that are here for the action (real action not meryl/vash action) it will come!! you just have to wait!! the first chapters are the hardest, and they do contain more romance, but Action WILL come! I am a horrible horrible author... I failed to tell you on the first chapter that Wolfwood was alive in this fanfic.

Also, if you want me to e-mail you when I update I'll be glad to, just e-mail me at !! I give you my e-mail so you don't have to risk having some creep E-mail you!

****

Chapter 2

Long way home

1 Week Later

"Meryl, I'm going to go make some dinner, do you want me to bring anything up?" Milly finally stated, standing up from the tedious paper work she was trying to avoid.

"Are you done with your assignment?" Meryl inquired.

"Uh... Almost done, but if we have dinner I'm sure I'll finish sooner!" Milly assured happily.

"Nice excuse...no I'm fine, please remember that the stove is on . I don't want the house to go up in flames, the company won't pay for that..." Meryl gave in, not looking up from her own stack of unfinished paperwork.

"Sure thing Meryl" Milly promised and left the room.

Meryl sat trying to type the next report on the supposed humanoid typhoon. _What can I say? 'The humanoid typhoon has proved that he is not really that, but a dorky, silly, broom-headed pacifist who is very capable of being nice. He, in fact, has saved the lives of countless humans that he has passed upon. He also doesn't believe in killing a single soul, human or animal. Vash the stampede was not responsible for the destruction of July, or any other town that was destroyed, it was his evil twin brother....' Yeah right, not exactly what the company wants to hear, not that they'd believe me in any case.... _Meryl pushed the typewriter aside and instead drew out a pen and paper. _Why did I have to get stuck to such a hopeless assignment anyway? Couldn't they have assigned someone more prepared to take care of that dork? _Meryl had stopped trying to write something for her incomplete report, and found herself writing randomly...

_Vash and Meryl....Meryl and Vash...True love?_

Meryl stopped, realizing what she was doing. "Ahh!" she groaned and began to crumple up the paper with anger. This was beginning to happen more often, she would drift of and start writing senseless things of her and Vash. _That's all it is... senseless crap._

"Meryl, I'm back! I put the stew on the stove, It's a special recipe! I am sure you will enjoy it!" Milly's voice drifted in, distracting Meryl from her own thoughts.

"That's great... We should get back on task now!" Meryl smiled up at the tall girl.

"Yes, I guess we should, Are you getting any reports done?" Milly asked.

"Yep, some, not all of them... the bad thing is we have to mail these in by next week, if not, we'll have to go to May city and explain our delays, that's why I want to get all this done today, so we won't have to worry about it later." Meryl admitted, throwing the crumpled paper to the trash can and missing.

"What was that?" Milly asked

"Some report I started and couldn't finish..." Meryl lied, she was now again on the typewriter starting on some other report that had nothing to do with Vash.

"Oh, I have a lot of those!" Milly happily proclaimed pointing out to her own missed shots.

Meryl couldn't help but laugh. Leave it up to Milly to cheer her up when she was stuck doing long work. Meryl continued her report...

Vash POV

Vash couldn't believe he was actually so close to the town all his friends were in... just a few more iles and he'd be there! He couldn't wait to see them all and tell them all that he was just fine. But most of all he couldn't wait to be somewhere where he could lay down his heavy twin. 

He had resolved the problem with Knives, he was sure that his plan would work...

**__**

flashback

Vash looked ahead at the town that was looming closer. _There it is...my destination before home! Sure hope she remembers me..._

He strode to the familiar town, some people recognized him, and they smiled slightly as he passed by, remembering the goofball. Others peered at him, wondering who he was, and what was he doing in the mundane town.

Vash arrived to the all-too familiar house that he had not visited in three long years. He paused at the door, hoping his plan would work. He slowly raised his hand to knock..._Here goes... If this doesn't work, it was at least a good idea right? _His fist was about to touch the wood of the door when it sprang open to Vash's amazement.

"Vash! Is it really you?" A very exited house owner asked

"Yes, it' me!... Nice to see you again..." Vash trailed with a small smile.

"Oh dear! Is that a _man _your shoulder?"

"Eheheheheheheh, Yes actually it is... It's a long story..." Vash laughed

"Oh well, don't just stand there! Come in! I have plenty of time for a long story"

"Thanks, but you might regret this later" Vash warned with laughing aqua eyes.

"I'm sure I will, but oh well! Anything for my favorite outlaw! And besides, what are friends for?"

"I was hoping you'd say that..." Vash started as he entered the cool home he had been looking for.

**__**

End of Flashback

The meeting had gone very well, she had agreed to help him without any hesitation, something he was glad for. He just hoped she was enough. The hard thing was going to be explaining it to everyone else.

While he had been at his friend's house, he had menitoned the cross punisher, when he did, she had insisted in to finding and repairing it. Something Vash didn't mind one bit and agreed to have her find it. That was probably she would be joining him a while from now...but less then a month, by that time, he was sure Knives would be awake.

_I'm coming guys! Hope you missed me!_

OK well there it is! Hope it was a little longer then last chapter! I promise the next chapter will be longer then this. **_Please review_**, tell me anything you think should be changed, of if you think anyone is OOC ok? Suggestions are welcome! Oh by the way, I'm gonna change the summary, I don't think it's good enough! I might change the title too, because I discovered a story similarly titled. I was thinking **Underneath it all **or **Hidden** or something around those lines.! Suggestions are welcome!! Enough of me! Let's talk about you! Here are my thanks to all my lovely reviewers:


End file.
